Imperfections
by WhenDayMeetsDark
Summary: Each and every God had their own individual imperfection, no matter what they led others on to believe.


**Yeah, I'm going crazy with posting things today. Build a bridge and get over it. Actually, you should be happy about all the new things to read, even if some of it is rather..strange.**

_**Hope you enjoy(:**_

The Gods always led demigods and mortals alike to believe that they were perfect. But really, each and every god had their own personal imperfections;

Zeus had fear; He feared for his children, he feared for his kingdom. He feared the day when it would all come crashing down, as he knew it eventually would. He feared his fellow Gods would find his performance as their leader unsatisfactory and they would overthrow him, yet again. Only this time, he feared they would succeed.

Hera had jealousy; She was jealous of Zeus' string of lovers. He always seemed to love them more than her. She was jealous of his children, as she only had two and it didn't seem likely she would have any more anytime soon. She was jealous of how the other Gods could have demigod children and she couldn't; it just wasn't her nature.

Poseidon had pride; He was proud of his son, his kingdom, his abilities. He pushed not only himself but his only son as well to live up to his pride, and one man alone, whether he a God or not, could never do it. He was too proud and it lost him a son. Pride was a deadly imperfection, and that was one thing he had no pride in.

Ares had glory; He had too much glory and it went to his head. He tried to resist, but even a God could rarely ever resist glory. It was, in a small way, the worst imperfection of all. He and his glory caused wars, got him into fights, and caused many lives to be lost. He had too much glory, and it would be the end of the Gods themselves.

Athena had cockiness; She trusted in her abilities too much, she allowed the cockiness that she was invulnerable to anything and everything to overwelm her, and it lost her many people. No one could stand to be around her anymore, and her intelligence failed her in the most important way possible. It failed to tell her she was losing everything and everyone.

Aphrodite had confidence; Used correctly, this was no imperfection. But her confidence was a terrifying thing, it made her think so highly of herself and so low of others. It destroyed many souls and many lives. Her confidence

Hephaestus had grudges; He had a grudge on his mother for deforming him when she threw him off of Mount Olympus. He buried himself and him grudges in a forge under a mountain only to resurface when required. And, in his own small way, he caused his own metaphorical death. He and his grudges eventually killed him inside, all for nothing.

Demeter had blame; She never had the thought that she was perfect cross her mind, and yet she blamed others for her problems like she was incapable of doing wrong. She blamed and blamed and it made everyone, even Persephone, hate her. No matter how insignificant the problem, she would always blame it on others. She even blamed her loss of her peers on whoever would listen.

Artemis had lust; She secretly lusted a man. She always managed convinced herself that his death had been the most productive solution, even now after centuries of loving and lusting him. She broke her vow to him, and because of her pride in her virginity she murdered him. And now, she still loved him, so in the end an innocent man died in vain.

Apollo had insecurity; He was always second-guessing himself, never sure of anything. He was terrified of being banished from Mount Olympus for being so insecure, so he put on a mask on confidences and allowed himself to slowly, very painfully die on the inside whilst wearing his mask of confidence.

Dionysus had hatred; He hated Zeus for banishing him from Mount Olympus and to the, in his eyes, despicable camp for useless demigods. He released his hatred on the so called 'useless' demigods and only ever felt happy when he was with Ariadne. But even them there was still hatred bubbling inside of him. Not towards Ariadne, never Ariadne, but to everyone around them.

Hermes had sadness; This itself was not an imperfection, but what he did with it was. He was sad over how he, a god, could not help his children, his May. He used this sadness to drive himself to break more hearts, because the more hearts he broke the less he thought about Luke and May, and how it was too late, he could never help them.

Hestia had perfection; She herself was not perfect, but she always led others to believe she was. She couldn't stand the thought of others thinking little of her. This is why she gave up her seat on Olympus. Not to stop a war, but to make people believe she was perfect. Her and her 'perfect' mind thought this would just be the icing on top of the beautifully perfect cake that is, in reality, the opposite of herself.

Hades had neglect; He neglected everyone and everything. He neglected his Persephone, his children, his kingdom. He neglected as he had been neglected. He allowed himself to grow with the neglect, to make it a part of himself. The one woman he never neglected was murdered and so, centures after the neglect began, he finally began to neglect even himself.

They all had love; Each and every one of them, whether a maiden goddess or not, loved with a passion. They broke hearts and they mended them again. They drove mortals and gods alike insane with love. They loved and since love itself is imperfect, they all held the most wonderful imperfection that is love.


End file.
